militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Band of the Royal Regiment of New Zealand Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Military Band |role=Public Duties |size=36 |command_structure=Royal Regiment of New Zealand Artillery |garrison=Auckland |garrison_label= |current_commander=Steven Booth (since April 2015) |notable_commanders=Tom Gannon L. F. McCarney Captain Freddie B. Smyth Major T. P. Laffey |nickname= }} The Band of the Royal Regiment of New Zealand Artillery (abbreviated to Royal NZ Artillery Band) is a voluntary military band of the Royal Regiment of New Zealand Artillery. It is based in the south eastern Auckland suburb of Panmure, and is part of the Army Reserve (Territorial Force), and his composed of part-time musicians. It is affiliated with the 16th Field Regiment. The Band performs at a range of events including: *Commemorations **ANZAC Day Services and parades **Remembrance Day Services *Beating Retreats and Sunset Ceremonies *Weddings *Sports Events *Park concerts *Military Tattoos *Military Parades *Military Reunions *Street Parades *Medal Presentation Ceremonies As of 2019, the band is the oldest surviving military band in the country. The Band celebrated its centenary in 1964 and its 150th anniversary in 2014. The traditional blue and red artillery colours still survive in the full dress of the band. History Early years After the arrival of the 58th (Rutlandshire) Regiment of Foot in 1845, many were discharged and transferred to the Band of the Auckland Volunteer Rifles, formed in 1858. The first documented public appearance of the band was chronicled in the The New Zealander newspaper on 23 October 1860. One of its last duties was to play during the laying-up of the Colours of the 58th. From this earlier band the modern band was founded in 1864. 12 years later, the band became the first musicals group to perform God Defend New Zealand, the future national anthem. Financial assistance In the 60s, the band formed an advocacy association to help with its financial backing. The Auckland City Council has also giveb financial assistance to the band, giving it in April 1970 a grant of $5,000 to establish a permanent rehearsal hall in the city. In the fall of 1974, the band spend up to $20,000 on instruments and uniforms. The band has also received donations from other brass bands, including the Auckland City Silver and Boys' Band. Later years During the civic parade of the 4 Troop, New Zealand Special Air Service in May 1971 organised to welcome home the units during the Vietnam War, protesters attempted to block the progress of the band through the city. In October 1973, he band changed its name from the Northern Military District to its current name. On 24 September 1995, Major F. F. Whiting opened the current rehearsal ball that the band uses to this day. 2012 re-organization This was a result of a 2012 decision to stop public government funding from going to reserve bands, effectively dissolving bands such as the artillery band, which was then based in Maungarei. It formerly received around $112,000 a year for providing support to communities from Kaitaia to Palmerston North. Bob Davis, Secretary of the Auckland Artillery Band Association criticized the decision was "unnecessary, expensive and flawed". In April 2013, bandmaster Dennis Schofield revealed a need for the band to expand, saying that an extra 10 members would be needed to join the then 26 members to meet its demands for services that follow over the five years that follow. See also *New Zealand Army Band *Australian Army Band Kapooka *Band of the Royal Canadian Corps of Signals References Category:Military units and formations established in 1864 Category:1864 establishments in New Zealand Category:Military bands of New Zealand